


Holiday Union [Digital Art]

by Marshview



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Digital Art, Gift Art, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/pseuds/Marshview
Summary: Harry and Draco got matching Snitch hoodie-jammies for Christmas! Oh, and can you find the kitty? (His name is Waldo, of course!)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Holiday Union [Digital Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



**Sized for mobile:**

**Full size:**

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
